Chocolate
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. De cómo Saga terminó alucinando el chocolate. Y cómo Aioros descubrió su punto débil. Sí, es un SagaXAioros.


Creo que ya le tomé bastante gusto a esta pareja y, cómo no hay tantos fics de ellos por aquí, regreso con un aporte más. Sí, esto es un SagaXAioros. Es secuela de mis otros fics (Nunca suficiente y Sueños de verano); aunque el Flashback se ubica precisamente antes de ambos. Igual, se puede leer perfectamente de manera independiente. Digamos que se trata de cómo Saga termina alucinando el chocolate.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Como siempre, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**Chocolate.**

_o.o.o.o.o_

_Flashback._

Odiaba la nieve. Bueno, realmente la nieve no, sino el frío que conllevaba. Y más cuando no podía hacer nada para entrar en calor, como en esos instantes. Una choza, rudimentaria y un tanto precaria, era lo único que lo resguardaba y evitaba que muriera de hipotermia. ¿Por qué? Por culpa de ese tonto arquero y su tonto sentido del deber; sin olvidar el complejo de héroe que se cargaba. Finalmente él había desistido en su intento por escapar y terminó ayudándolo; eso se llamaba tener fuerza de voluntad, claro.

Así que ahora Saga se encontraba luchando contra su peor enemigo: el frío. Embutido en una enorme chamarra y con botas y guantes tan grandes que casi lo habían inmovilizado por completo, mientras se hallaba cerca de la pequeña chimenea que, estaba seguro, no lograría permanecer encendida toda la noche. Maldito escorpión, de no haberse "enfermado" él no estaría allí, sino que estaría en su templo, tomando café caliente.

Aioros estaba justo enfrente de él, estirado a todo lo largo en el sofá y luciendo extrañamente cómodo. ¿Cómo le hacía para verse tan relajado incluso con tanto frío? Saga empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente había sido revivido o era sólo su ilusión. Esquizofrenia paranoide. O paranoia esquizofrénica. Realmente no importaba tanto, porque el arquero parecía real y eso bastaba para él.

A esas horas, y pasaba de la medianoche ya, deberían de haber estado de regreso en el Santuario. Quizás ya habría cenado y Kanon le relataría "brevemente" todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Pero no. El castaño, al ver que empezaba a nevar, se había empeñado en ayudar a los pescadores; y una mirada llena de decisión había bastado para convencer al peliazul. Joder, que debería de empezar a practicar un poco más el uso de la palabra "no".

Pero la tarde había pasado y la nevada se había convertido en una tormenta, imposibilitándolos a marcharse; por lo que habían terminado quedándose en esa choza que les habían prestado los lugareños. Un poco de leña amontonada en una esquina, una chimenea, dos mantas, un sofá y un sillón. Eso era todo. Ah, y ese olor a casa vieja y deshabitada, que ya lo tenía un poco (sólo un poco) fastidiado.

El arquero había corrido al sofá y se había echado inmediatamente. Así que, además de todo, ventajista. Un punto más a la larga lista de las cosas que Saga no soportaba de él. Sí, desde que habían regresado lo estaba volviendo loco; cada cosa por insignificante que fuera, mientras proviniera de Aioros, era amplificada y aumentaba su gravedad, volviéndose motivo de las frecuentes quejas que el gemelo se empeñaba en soltar cada cinco minutos.

Y, ahí estaba. Cómodo y sonriente. Enfrente suyo, viéndolo helarse a pesar de tener las dos mantas encima. Sí, ¡para colmo se había atrevido a cederle la suya! ¿Cómo se atrevía? La lista mental ya era demasiado larga para recordarla toda, quizás debería empezar a anotarla. Por lo pronto, se limitaría a dormir hasta que la nieve cesara y pudieran marcharse.

Como pudo se acomodó en el sillón y, con los brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos. Esperó. Esperó un poco más. Cambió la postura y aspiró profundo, pero el sueño no llegó. Recurrió entonces al método infalible: contar ovejitas. Ya iba por la cuarenta y dos cuando empezó a sentir sus ojos pesados, un tanto desconectado de la realidad. Hasta que lo escuchó.

Un sonido metálico bastante tenue llegó a sus oídos, al tiempo que se despertaba completamente. Y es que una de las desventajas de ser caballeros es el dormir en estado permanente de vigilia. Así que despertó y abrió rápidamente los ojos, dirigiéndose a la fuente del ruido. Y ahí estaba, otro punto para el arquero. Aioros tenía entre sus manos un paquete un tanto largo, envuelto en papel aluminio y que desenvolvía cuidadosamente y sin prisas.

- ¿Te desperté?- Aioros le dirigió una mirada un tanto apenada al descubrirse observado.- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no dormía.- Saga no sabía porque le había mentido pero no había podido evitarlo.- Sólo descansaba un poco. ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Esto? Chocolate.- Le enseñó el paquete al tiempo que terminaba de desenvolver una parte y lo estiraba hacia él.- ¿Quieres? Me lo regaló Aioria, dice que nunca estaba de más llevar un poco en el bolsillo.

- No, gracias.- Saga miró fijamente el pedazo de chocolate amargo que asomaba del empaque.- No me gusta el chocolate. En serio.- Añadió al ver la mirada de insistencia que lucía, diablos, increíblemente bien en el arquero.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.- Dijo y acto seguido le dio un mordisco a la barra.

Saga no pudo despegar la vista de la imagen. El arquero degustaba lentamente el chocolate, masticando y saboreando con total calma cada pedazo que se llevaba a la boca. Lo degustaba, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa sensación dulce-amarga que lo embargaba, haciéndolo entrar en calor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron parcialmente y su lengua de vez en cuando se pasaba por sus labios. El gemelo no supo cuanto tiempo paso exactamente pero sus ojos iban de los dedos delgados y largos que cortaban el chocolate, rompiendo el silencio, a los labios suaves e insinuantes que, de alguna manera, parecían invitarlo.

¿Desde cuándo Aioros tenía una sonrisa tan cautivadora? No podría decirlo, pero ahora mismo le parecía desesperante el no poder llegar y tomarlo de la nuca para plantarle un beso. Además, esa mirada castaña e inocente le provocaba imaginar mil y una formas de perderse en ella. Lástima que Sagitario parecía no tener ojos para nadie, o mejor dicho, para nada más que esa tonta barra de chocolate casero; lo que, curiosamente, le causaba un malestar al gemelo que se sentía ignorado al tiempo que creía estar observando una escena íntima.

Pero, después de un día completo de trabajo, y con el calor del postre oscuro en el cuerpo, Aioros fue cayendo presa del sueño. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que Saga descubrió que dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Su mano soltó el agarre de la envoltura ahora vacía y está se deslizó hasta el piso; mientras las esmeraldas se dedicaban a repasar los rasgos de su compañero. Su cabello, rizado y castaño, había crecido un poco más y, en esos instantes, se notaba un poco desaliñado; las cejas enmarcaba a la perfección sus ojos castaños (en ese momento ocultos) y la mandíbula finamente delineada le daba un aire bastante atractivo. Los ojos de Saga casi destellaron cuando descubrió la evidencia de lo que había sucedido instantes atrás: había un poco de chocolate en la comisura derecha de los labios del arquero.

Entonces, de repente sintió un poco menos de frío al tiempo que su mente entraba a funcionar. Lo pensó unos instantes y después, dejando abandonadas las mantas, se puso en pie y se dirigió al sofá. Estaba ya muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Aioros en su propio rostro; mientras percibía el aroma a chocolate que desprendía su presa. Los labios, entreabiertos, emanaban sensualidad y lucían más apetitosos que nunca.

Y no es que Saga no hubiera pensado en él de "esa manera" desde antes; al contrario, llevaba ya cierto tiempo sopesando sus opciones, pero nunca se había atrevido a acercarse tanto al castaño. Esta era una oportunidad única. Estaba tan cerca que no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de tocas esa tersa piel bronceada. Tan cerca que el frío estaba siendo desplazado por un agradable calor interno.

Aioros emitió un pequeño sonido, provocando que el peliazul se hiciera momentáneamente para atrás. Al hacerlo, su mirada se desvió a la ventana y vio, con cierto fastidio, que la nieve amainaba; pronto amanecería y tendrían que irse. Quizás debería dejarlo para más adelante. Regresó su total atención a Sagitario y, dulcemente, subió su mano izquierda hasta que quedó a la altura de la mejilla del arquero. Después de rozarla suavemente, lo que provocó una descarga en su interior, estiró su dedo índice y lo pasó, lentamente, por la comisura de sus labios, hasta quitarles el rastro de chocolate. La tarea le llevó apenas unos segundos, pero para él significaba un contacto tan deseado que bien pudieron haber sido horas. Luego, sonriendo y ya sin frío, se llevó el dedo a su propia boca. Sencillamente delicioso.

_Fin del Flashback. _

_o.o.o.o.o_

- ¿En qué piensas Saga?- Le preguntó su compañero, un tanto preocupado, después de que el gemelo se había quedado callado y perdido en sus pensamientos un momento.

Saga lo miró lascivamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa; mientras el arquero le daba un mordisco al chocolate que estaba comiendo. Los recuerdos volvían a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su interior.

De imprevisto, el peliazul se acercó rápidamente a él, que se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas del templo, y lo empujo contra la misma; sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Luego, tomó con su mano la barbilla del moreno y la subió suavemente. Besó. Primero, la comisura de los labios, apenas un roce. Luego, mucho más profundo. Su lengua degustó el sabor amargo del chocolate oscuro, contagiándose del olor que emanaba el arquero y excitándose por completo. Mordió luego esos labios que se abrían solo para él, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a explorar el cuerpo de su amante. Sólo hasta que le faltó el aire, se separó; aún el fuego brillando en su mirada esmeralda.

- En que había dejado algo pendiente.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¿Fin?_

Esperemos que no, eso si las musas no me abandonan. En fin, espero sus reviews!

**Muchas gracias por leer! =)**


End file.
